La Crisis de los Veintitantos -OneShot-
by nattgeo
Summary: Ya no tengo dieciocho años. Ni nueve, ni mucho menos tres. Tengo exactamente veintitantos, porque por regla general, después de los veinticinco dejas de contar. Ya estoy grande, pero no tan grande como para planear más allá de mi cena de hoy. Cereal con leche. Algunos hábitos son duros de matar.


_Para mi propio Arnold (que no se llama Arnold)_

* * *

Me dijo señora. Ese niño de ahí sin anestesia ni nada me dijo señora. Ya no tengo dieciocho años. Ni nueve, ni mucho menos tres. Tengo exactamente veintitantos, porque por regla general, después de los veinticinco dejas de contar. Ya estoy grande, pero no tan grande como para planear más allá de mi cena de hoy. Cereal con leche. Algunos hábitos son duros de matar.

Estoy en esa etapa en mi vida donde lo único que me interesa es asegurarme que mi gato Paco tenga comida suficiente. Tener dinero para la semana, no quedar embarazada y por supuesto, siempre traer goma de mascar en la bolsa

Ya no tengo dieciocho años. Antes podía salir de noche y amanecer hasta el día siguiente libre de dolores de cabeza o nauseas. ¿Qué es resaca? Tenía energía todo el día sin necesidad de tomar nada en especial. Me sentía fuerte todo el tiempo. Mis hormonas no tenían limite, quería estar todo el tiempo sobre mi novio, y lo estaba hasta conseguir una acalorada sesión de besos en cualquier lugar, y lo digo en serio, cualquier lugar. Pero ahora tengo veintitantos y ahora las cosas son diferentes. Si quiero salir en la noche a beber tengo que tomar una siesta de mínimo tres horas, de lo contrario empiezo a bostezar a eso de las once de la noche. Y dios me libre del dolor de cabeza si es que tomo de más. Ahora mi vida se basa en tomar café. Café al desayunar, café para energía, café para despertar, café para cenar, café … porque en realidad amo mucho el café. Si no lo tomo puedo arrancarle la cabeza a quien sea. Y no empecemos con mis hormonas que ahora más bien ahora se encuentran dormidas. Aunque eso no sé si deba a mis veintitantos o los a los que llevamos juntos. Le daremos el beneficio de la duda.

Tampoco tengo nueve años. No tengo la energía, la inocencia, la irresponsabilidad de ser niña. ¿A los nueve años a mí que me importaba pagar impuestos? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Con que se come? ¿A poco tienes que pagar por servicios? Salir a jugar hasta tarde sin importar si avisaba o no en casa, no es que afectará mucho, pero es lo que los niños debían de hacer. Comer helados por las tardes, sentarme en el parque a mirar las nubes, sentir la adrenalina de jugar un buen partido. Ahora a duras penas me puedo comer un helado sin sentir que subí de peso o algún efecto colateral, debo de comer balanceado, debo ser responsable y avisar donde estoy para que alguien sepa por si pasa algo, pienso en el futuro, intento ahorrar… son cosas que vienen con los años, con madurez.

Mucho menos tengo tres años. La edad en donde encontré el sentimiento más grande que existe. La edad en que conocí a mi ahora novio. La edad en donde me daba la libertad de decir que todo era temporal y que las cosas mejorarían. Y de pronto a mis veintitantos me doy cuenta que no es así, las cosas no mejoran con el tiempo, tú cambias, las situaciones cambian, pero con movimiento, con decisiones, no por si solas.

Y entonces llegó a mi casa, dejo mi abrigo y mi bufanda en el perchero, porque claro, tengo que ser responsable y hacerlo bien. Pongo mis llaves delicadamente decoradas con esmalte de uñas de colores para identificarlas, en la mesa a mi lado derecho. Y entonces lo escucho. Escucho ese sonido, el dulce sonido de la cafetera burbujeando, y sé que se debe sólo a una persona.

Entró a la cocina y me tomo un momento para observarlo, se encuentra frente a la estufa, preparando una deliciosa cena porque sabe que llegaré hambrienta a casa después de una larga reunión con perdedores publicistas queriendo sacar otro libro de mis entrañas. Desde mi posición aprecio cada uno de sus músculos bajo esa camiseta blanca desaliñada que hace increíblemente fácil el relajarme.

Y entonces me doy cuenta. Cuando estoy con él no importa si tengo trece, diez, o nueve años. A su lado siento las mariposas en el estómago como si tuviera nueve, soy capaz de ser la persona más ingenua como si tuviera tres, tengo la energía de mis quince, la intensidad de mis dieciocho, los berrinches de mis cinco, la serenidad de mis veinte. Me hace sentir completa, porque con nosotros el tiempo no corre, puedo ser una niña que ve caricaturas a su lado, puedo ser una adolescente deseando más de él hasta el amanecer, puedo ser una adulta responsable para cuidar nuestra alimentación y así estar juntos más tiempo. Podemos dedicar toda una noche a ver maratones de películas de terror como a los diecinueve o podemos ir a cenar a un restaurante elegante como a los veintitrés. A su lado no hay tiempo, no hay edad, sólo somos nosotros, disfrutándonos y siendo felices como muchas veces lo hemos sido.

Mi plan falla cuando siento sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura y sé que perdí mi oportunidad de hacerle una broma y asustarlo por quedarme divagando. Mi sonrisa es instantánea y puedo verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que hacen que me pierda una y otra vez.

—¿Qué estaba planeando esa cabecilla tuya? —No hay "hola", ni hay saludo, siempre directo al grano, con los años aprendimos a cortar las ramas y ser directos, tal vez no es lo más romántico, pero es nuestra manera de hacerlo y eso lo hace más especial.

— Nada. Sólo pensaba en la mejor manera de deshacerme de un intruso.

— ¿Quiere deshacerse de mi señorita Pataki?

— En eso estaba hasta que miré que este intruso tiene la decencia de mínimo preparar la cena, así que te daré una oportunidad.

— Espero que no hagas eso con todos los intrusos.

— Espero que no hagas la cena en todas las casas a las que entras Arnaldo. Tus dotes culinarios deberían ser reservados para alguien con un gusto exquisito para la comida. Rubia de preferencia. —Al ver que está a punto de interrumpir mi discurso lo corto de tajo —No Arnold, Harold no cuenta.

— Punto número uno señorita, es Arnoldo, no Arnaldo. Y número dos, no se me considera un intruso si tengo una copia de la llave, y no — Ahora él me interrumpe a mí—Yo no saqué esa copia, puedo demostrar que tú me la diste porque tiene tu intento de decoración que sacaste de tu temporada de loca obsesión por Pinterest. —Suprimo una risita al recordar la mesa llena de manualidades y cosas de decoración gracias a esa época oscura. Lamentablemente Arnold fue el más afectado y por semanas llevaba Mason jars decorados con cosas para oficina. — Y como extra, eso solo demuestra que eres una aburrida. Deberías compartir mis dotes.

Antes de poder replicar siento como sus brazos abandonan mi cintura y me vi desprevenida al sentir que toma mis piernas y me levanta al estilo de novia recién casada, mi cara empieza a ponerse caliente y mis piernas por si solas a buscar salida.

— ¡Bájame bárbaro!

— Sí Helga, porque soy todo un salvaje —Rueda los ojos en la forma que sabe que me exaspera y sopla un poco a mi frente para quitar los cabellos de mis ojos— Ahora deja de moverte y vamos a cenar, después de eso me puedes asesinar si quieres.

Me dejó de mover y me baja. A esto me refiero, jugamos como si tuviéramos quince y sé que no puedo tener suficiente de esta sensación. Así que ya tomé mi decisión. Al terminar la cena me ayuda a lavar los platos antes de tomar sus cosas e irse a su departamento. Sé que mañana tiene esta gran junta con sus jefes y aunque no lo admita sé que estás nervioso.

— Estaba pensando. —Suelto a punto de llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

— Cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar. —Le golpeó levemente el hombro y empieza a reír. —Lo siento, lo siento.

— Ten cuidado Arnold, la vieja Betsy aún no se retira. Tengo una idea.

— ¿Una idea? Dime qué no involucra Mason Jars.

— Pues no, pero ahora que lo dices los incluiré a como dé lugar. Ahora calla y escucha con atención. Esto es serio.

— Está bien amor, cuéntame sobre tu idea.

Me puse nerviosa, lo admito, como si tuviera once años y le fuera a confesar mi amor. De eso ya hace años, y tampoco fue fácil, espero que esta vez salga mejor que la primera.

— ¿Y si dejas de ser un intruso?

— Bueno, para dejar de ser un intruso tendría que serlo en primer lugar Helga.

De las pocas veces que maldigo su ingenuidad e inocencia. Porque casi siempre son bienvenidas.

— No cabeza de balón. No entiendes… me refiero a que…

— Helga, ¿No me consideras realmente un intruso verdad? Sí es cierto que pasó mucho más tiempo aquí que en mi departamento, pero si eso es una molestia para ti podemos hacer al…

— Arnold, por Dios no haces esto fácil. Ok, te lo diré directamente. Vivamos juntos.

Hubo un silencio, ya no sé si sí o si no, no sé qué está pensando, creo que es la primera vez que pudo oír el zumbido que hacen mis pensamientos. No, ya estoy loca, solo estoy nerviosa porque Arnold no se ha movido o parpadeado desde hace dos minutos ¿Son dos minutos? Tal vez tres.

— Bien, está bien. Procésalo, tómate tu tiempo, yo aquí espero. — Al no tener respuesta meto mi mano a la bolsa que está en el perchero y saco mi siempre confiable goma de mascar, porque a veces también soy una abuela. —Por cierto, me refería a tu y yo, pero tú entiendes… ok, espero.

Empiezo a hiperventilar por lo bajo, como para que no se dé cuenta, doy media vuelta para darle su espacio y escucho como se cierra la puerta. Me asusto al pensar que se asustó tanto que salió, pero me encuentro con él y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Menos mal. Me empezaba a preocupar.

— La primera vez que te lo propuse me dijiste que no era posible por nuestros locos horarios de trabajo.

— Sí bueno, empezábamos a trabajar y a penas teníamos dieciocho años…

— La segunda vez que te lo propuse dijiste que no estábamos estables económicamente para hacerlo.

— Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre pensando en el futuro.

— Helga, dijiste que no podíamos costear la comida de Paco. Y tú ya habías publicado tu libro y yo acababa de titularme.

— Paco pudo haber muerto de hambre.

— La tercera vez que te lo propuse me dijiste que no te gustaba el color amarillo. Punto.

— Es la verdad, odio ese color.

— ¿Estás segura?

Tomo un momento, y lo miro a los ojos, mi infancia, mi adolescencia, mi juventud… lo veo todo ahí, y si soy honesta conmigo misma, también puedo ver mi futuro.

— Cien por ciento. —Camina hasta tomar mi rostro y me besa, debo admitir que me derrito un poco por dentro y me separo unos centímetros — Pero tienes que pedirle mi mano a Paco, planear la boda, ya sabes cómo es.

Empieza a reír, juro que es lo más hermoso que existe en la tierra. — Puedo controlar a Paco, ahora acompáñame.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A comprar Mason Jars.

— Empiezo a creer que te gustan los Mason Jars y accediste a vivir conmigo sólo por mis decoraciones fabulosas.

— Así es, todo es por unos benditos Masón Jars.

No puedo evitarlo y río, río de felicidad, río por su carisma. Me llamó Helga Geraldine Pataki, tengo veintisiete años de edad, y a veces dieciocho, a veces nueve, y a veces tres. A veces todos y a veces ninguno. Porque no importa, no importa los años que tenga ni las crisis que vengan porque siempre voy a tener forma de volver a ellos.

* * *

 _Hola mis pequeñas cuchuritas abandonadas, lo siento mucho mucho. He estado ausente por responsabilidades y ya saben, cosas de la vida. Quiero aclarar que yo no tengo veintitantos, tengo veinticuatro años, pero me surgió esta idea y pues así. Siento mucho no actualizar Amor o El día, pero de verdad no he encontrado la manera de hacer que funcionen, quiero terminar bien las historias y no apresuradas. Espero y disfruten este One-shot, la verdad disfrute mucho escribirlo y aunque no termino como lo había esperado, estoy muy satisfecha. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer._


End file.
